


a soul at peace

by Lil_Redhead



Series: Mini CS One shots [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, post 5x21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Redhead/pseuds/Lil_Redhead





	a soul at peace

Killian stared at the epitaph, gathering his courage, then knelt on the ground before it. The fresh dirt had long since been embedded back into the earth, with new grass beginning to pop up from beneath the soil.  

 Out of the endless surprising things Killian’s long life had brought him – after all, he’d been orphan, lieutenant, captain, and even dark one in his time – he had not expected to ever kneel in front of his own grave and stare a carved “ _Killian Jones R.I.P”_ in the face. It left an uneasy feeling in his gut, like if he reached out to touch the engravings, he’d get pulled back into earth and leave his swan, his _happy ending_ , yet again _._

Maybe it was all the unexpected things in his life that made him reluctant to make any sudden movements. Agonizing deaths, both emotionally and physically, had left him a bit sore in terms of his bravery. Lately, he felt he’d much rather stay home and hide beneath his blankets at even the simplest hint of danger.

Oh, how the mighty had fallen. The dreadful, gruesome Captain Hook could barely step out of his house to visit his own grave. And why? Because some fear that this might all be a lie? That he might actually still be dead?

It would not be unlike Hades to use happiness as a form of torture, that’s for sure.

The thought of the fiery-haired god triggered something in Killian, but just before his racing heart could exceed the point of comfort, or his stomach could twist too sharply, he felt familiar hands trail down his shoulders. Killian knew who it was immediately, and her simple presence seemed to make his worries blow away in the cool breeze.

“I had a feeling I would find you here, though I can’t imagine why,” Emma admitted, placing a loving kiss in his hair.

He hadn’t turned around yet, but leaned back into her embrace. Her fingers combed through his hair, making it difficult to form coherent sentences.

“They’re taking it away to make room for someone else,” Killian said, his voice low and little raspy. “I wanted to see what it looked it before they destroyed it.”

The tightening of Emma’s hands around his chest was all the proof he needed to know that she understood. They’d both been trying to heal from the wounds left by their recent history as dark ones and trip to the underworld. One night, in the peace of the silence and calm, Killian had confided in Emma that Hades’ abuse hadn’t simply blown over his head. He carried it with him daily.

Ever since then, she’d been careful to look for the signs that he was reliving it, and being here in front of his own grave could not have been good for his emotional well-being.

Killian felt Emma place a kiss on his shoulder, almost feeling a little guilty to be so cared for. After everything he’d done…After all that she too had suffered…But the kiss was a reminder that he deserved happiness, and he deserved the chance to move on from the painful parts of their past.

“I think that them taking away this stone finalizes that you’re _here_ , that you’re not going anywhere,” she told him softly. A sigh escaped his lips as she nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder, exhaling soft breathes onto his neck.

Killian finally turned to Emma. He expected to find pity in her eyes of his residual pain, but instead he only found love. Her fingers found his cheeks, which immediately warmed beneath her gentle touch.

“I love you,” she told him confidently for the millionth time, but he loved hearing it all the same. “And even though we’ll always remember what we had to go through, I think it’s finally time that we have the peace we deserve. We can finally begin that future we promised each other. If you’re ready for it, I am.”

“I love you too,” he answered softly, a soft smile grazing his lips. Heavy with emotion, Killian dropped his head into her chest, wrapping his arms around her frame. “I love you so much, I may never let you go.”

Emma vibrated with a light chuckle. “I don’t intend to even consider letting you go.” She paused, and he could feel her walls raising up only a centimeter. “Does that mean you’re ready for our future?”

Killian pulled back, only to press a happy kiss to her lips. Emma tilted her head, deepening the kiss and sending her love through each touch of their lips, hands, noses…If he had any fear that his was all a dream, her kiss was all it took to bring him back down to earth.

This was _real._

When he managed to separate himself from her, he held her face in his hands and said, “My darling, I’ve been ready for a long time.”


End file.
